Several alternative forms of graphene transistors have been described utilizing wideband gap materials.
L. Britnell et al., “Field-effect Tunneling transistor based on vertical graphene heterostructures”, Science, vol. 335, p. 947, 2012 describe utilizing hexagonal boron nitride (h-BN) or MoS2 as a wideband gap tunnel barrier for both vertical geometry field effect transistors (FETs) and vertical graphene heterostructure tunnel field effect transistors (FETs). The vertical geometry field effect transistors (FETs) demonstrated an on/off ratio of ˜50 (h-BN). The vertical graphene heterostructure tunnel field effect transistors (FETs) demonstrated an on/off ratio of ˜104 (MoS2).
H. Yang, J. Heo, S. Park, H. J. Song, D. H. Seo, K. E. Byun, P. Kim, I. Yoo, H. J. Chung, and K. Kim, “Graphene Barristor, a triode device with a gate-controlled Schottky barrier”, Science, vol. 336, p. 6085, 2012 describe graphene/Si vertical barristors with gate control of the graphene/Si Schottky barrier height.
W. Mehr, J. Dabrowski, J. C. Scheytt, G. Lippert, Y.-H. Xie, M. C. Lemme, M. Ostling, and G. Lupina, “Vertical Graphene Base Transistor”, IEEE Electron Dev. Lett., vol. 33, pp. 691, 2012 describe a vertical graphene base transistor.
What is needed are improved graphene transistors. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.